


Gaze

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Insecure Spock (Star Trek), James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Light Angst, M/M, PridePrompts2020, Spock Loves James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Jim was enamoured, there was a spell cast upon him that would not go away for a while. He wouldn't argue that he was more than partial to the man, the mere sight of Spock could lighten his day and he admitted to feeling fearful for him on missions when he got into any danger. It came with the job but the irrationality that came with love didn't care if he was employed by danger. If his heart could have its way, Spock wouldn't ever be in a life or death situation ever again.~~Day 3- Caught Looking Their Way
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Pavel Chekov & Spock
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769791
Kudos: 58





	Gaze

Jim was finally halfway through his shift and it was one of the few shifts that was completely uneventful. No rogue ships, no strange organisations or unknown planets. Just sparkling, never ending space.

  
He didn't want to seem reckless, like he enjoyed being on the verge of death or constantly in battles. Everyone was enjoying the down time. Yet no one could deny the immense boredom that was coming from travelling between galaxies. 

  
A few days ago, there had been a mild rendezvous at a small Class-M planet that the Federation wanted to sign a treaty with after years of disagreements. No one had been killed, a few injured when both were fatigued with the petty arguments, but no fatalities.

  
The first few days of no action served everyone well, it was almost like shore leave explained McCoy. Nonetheless, after three days of nothing but empty space and the same routine, Jim was running out of distractions. 

  
He'd done his rounds walking around the ship, checking in on every sector and how they were doing. Every now and then he contacted a part of the ship, engineering, weapons, but they had just as little to do as those on the bridge. 

  
This was how he found his mind completely empty and his eyes naturally resting upon the fascinating image that was his first officer- Mr. Spock. 

  
He, unlike the rest of the crew, had found some way of occupying himself. Chekov wanted to research something about Russia, obviously, and Spock had been strangely eager to do the work for him. His logic was that Chekov should focus on navigation rather than a non-essential project.

  
Spock appeared content and busy, lost in the world of history and research. This was the exact reason why Jim had taken to leaning on his right arm and gazing blankly at him. He didn't care if anyone caught him staring or possibly smiling gloofily at the half-Vulcan while his mind cleared and the boredom dissipated.

  
The Captain hadn't noticed that Uhura was laughing behind her hand and that Sulu had been elbowing Chekov for him to witness this blatant display of affection. 

  
Jim was immersed in thought about Spock. His eloquence was currently on his mind, the way he formed his words so calmly while directing orders or stating the illogical. Another aspect of him was how comedic he could be without intending it, there had been many a time when his gratitude for Bones' insults had made him chuckle. 

  
He sighed, shifted slightly as he was reminded of the bravery of his Science Officer. Despite other crew members' insistence, he had shown countless times his willingness to stand up to the wrong and to carry on fighting even if everything appeared bleak. 

  
Jim was enamoured, there was a spell cast upon him that would not go away for a while. He wouldn't argue that he was more than partial to the man, the mere sight of Spock could lighten his day and he admitted to feeling fearful for him on missions when he got into any danger. It came with the job but the irrationality that came with love didn't care if he was employed by danger. If his heart could have its way, Spock wouldn't ever be in a life or death situation ever again.

* * *

"Mr Chekov, I have found some interesting information in my research that you may want to hear," Spock said. As he turned around, he quickly realised how every crew member around him was watching him and Jim intensely.

  
He didn't really know why, perhaps it was the boredom that had possessed the crew without anything life threatening to do. His logic saw through their complaints however, there was rarely a moment when there was nothing to be done. And today was not an exception to that rule.

  
"Mr. Chekov, do you want to hear the information?" Spock repeated closer to the man in question, who stopped his laughter and agreed to hear what he had to say. "Well, did you happen to know that one of your descendants invested in a company that would discover a more efficient fuel for Earth Spacecrafts?"

  
"No, I didn't know that,"

  
"Well, you can add that to the official doings of the Russians that you inform us all about at every moment," He said, moving to sit back down before he laid eyes on why the crew had been watching so crudely at him and the Captain.

  
Jim was leaning on one arm in his chair, eyes glistening and partially glazed over in a daydream like haze. His ridiculous smile plastered on his face, that, if Spock ever admitted his emotions, did make him happier on certain occasions- not that he would ever acknowledge that his human side sometimes overruled his logic.

  
The Captain had not seemed to notice anything he had said, or anything around him at all for that matter. His cheeks were flushed faintly as he persistently looked at him. Jim's interest did spark something in him, a kind of gratitude that he was being recognised, although he couldn't say what he had done that was so interesting. 

  
Spock raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, towards the Captain's chair and the lovesick man occupying it. He vaguely waved in front of him, trying, and failing, to get his attention. If he was mindlessly staring at him then he should confront him about it. 

  
He had been told, by his mother and some other infatuated crew members that stealing glances at someone was often a symptom of love. Perhaps it was the longing and the passion for that person that made them infinitely provocative. 

  
Spock had felt this need. There had been many a moment, no matter how embarrassing for him to confess to himself, when he lay wondering about the Captain, if he was as lonely as he was, whether he wanted him, no, needed him as much as he did. It made him feel ashamed.

  
What would Sarek think, to see him acting so foolishly when it came to his feelings. Spock was a Vulcan, and Vulcans are logical, not emotional.

  
But he was also Human too.

  
"Captain," Spock said, abandoning his efforts at waving. "Captain, you are staring,"

  
No answer, just the same love struck look.

  
"Captain," He sighed. "Jim!"

  
Jim snapped out of his trance at the call of his name, blinking a few times before he too realised the amount of eyes that were finding him so humorous. He sat up and dropped his arm onto his lap, looking back at Spock again.

  
"Yes, Mr. Spock,"

  
"Captain, may I have a word with you," He moved closer and lowered his volume. "In private, off the bridge,"

  
For the first time for the entirety of their shift, their eyes met. They agreed without words, Jim putting Sulu in temporary charge until he returned and left to wander the corridors.

* * *

Most of the corridors were empty, with crewmembers being at their post and little need for extra hands, the two were safe to talk.

  
"I thought it would be better to confront you about your staring in private, Captain," Spock began, unconsciously leading them to a deserted conference room.

  
Jim hummed and pulled a chair for himself and his First Officer, "Yes, I hope you aren't offended, I wasn't doing it with malicious intent," 

  
Spock gave him a ghost of a smile that eased his worries, "Oh, I'm sure of that, Captain," He said, placing his hands on the table, close to Jim's. "Infact, I hypothesise that you were staring out of desire or passion, rather than anger or prejudice,"

  
Jim grinned. If Spock was admitting that his observations were because of his developing crush, then that meant his feelings were logical, and he only acted on what was logical. 

  
"Well, you would be correct," Their eyes met again, and if he was not mistaken, a glimmer of something shone in the other man's eyes. "But how did you come to that conclusion, when desire and passion are two very strong emotions?"

  
Spock turned his head and moved his hands closer a touch. He hesitated for a moment, clearly thinking of what to do or to say that would maintain his mask. 

  
As much as Jim liked to tease him about his lack of emotions, he knew they were there and were more prevalent than his culture would like them to be. He also knew of how this plagued him, to have such a human flaw that was so hard to deal with.

  
"It would be illogical for me to pretend that I had no experience in this way of thinking," This shocked Jim, was Spock actually admitting that he occasionally thought with emotion? "Despite how much I long for me to say that I have heard that staring is a symptom for desiring someone, I too have found myself analysing you, watching you and absorbing everything about you with little resistance,"

  
"Are you saying that-"

  
"Yes, I am admitting that I am feeling things for you, Jim. Deep, raw and human things for you, that have made me feel guilt to no end over how it betrays my blood," Spock took a long shuddering breath and made another leap, his hands reached out and interlocked with Jim's. 

  
Jim tightened his grip on his hands, inching closer to him before whispering, "You are not betraying anyone, Spock, you're just being true to who you are. You can love a person while still upholding logic, you have emotions but they don't need to rule you just because you acknowledge they're there,"

  
He leant his head forwards until his forehead bumped with Spock's. This close up, he could see the multitude of colours that made up his irises, could see the green tint of his skin and lines on his face smooth out. He was letting himself relax and enjoy what he had, finally.

They sat there for a while, hands gripped tightly, as they would not be anywhere important for a while. For now, they could enjoy each other's company. Spock could let himself relish in his devotion and Jim would not be humorously shocked due to finding out how intimate hand holding is for Vulcans- something he would damn McCoy for not telling him about later. 

  
So for now, they would sit in the infinite stars of space and wait until the next crisis approached them. Because they had each other now, and that meant everything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I anticipated! Also I'm new to this fandom so I hope it wasn't OOC. Hope you enjoyed this and feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
